Te arrancaron de mis brazos
by Violeta del cielo
Summary: Summary: "¿Comó se sintio Zack cuando besó a Cloe por primera vez?¿Y comó se sintio cuando aparecio Lon y la arranco de sus brazos?" Como me han mandado suficientes reviews, ¡sigo con la historia! Espero no decepcionaros.
1. Chapter 1

**Negrita: diálogos de los personajes**

_Cursiva: Pensamientos de los personajes_

Bueno... aquí estoy... Este es el primer fic que escribo de esta pareja (es mas, es el primer fic que escribo de Desafió Champions Sendokai), asique no se si me ha salido bien o he escrito un autentico bodrio (yo pienso que está bien, pero eso lo vais a decidir vosotros con vuestros reviews), si os ha gustado y queréis que este one-shot se convierta en el primer capitulo de una historia mas larga, solo mandarme un review.

Antes de empezar, quiero dedicar este one-shot a **mrshodgins**, porque fue ella la que me sugirió que hiciera este fic y la que me ofreció una idea sobre que hacerlo, y esta es mi manera de agradecértelo ;)

Bueno, no os entretengo más. ¡Que comience la historia!

* * *

**Te arrancaron de mis brazos (¿Capitulo 1?)**

Zack POV:

Había ido con Cloe al cine, ¡por fin teníamos nuestra cita! Estaba muy emocionado, pero empece a tener ciertas dudas sobre Cloe y yo y si lo nuestro iba a funcionar. Lo comente de manera que parecía que me refería a la película, esperando que Cloe captara la indirecta, aunque mi corazón deseara lo contrario.

Ella si entendió a lo que me refería. La vi preocupada y supe que, sin querer, ha había hecho dudar a ella también.

Estábamos a punto de mandarlo todo al garete, de hacernos daño sin razón, de sufrir innecesariamente... Pero un hombre que estaba sentado detrás de nosotros nos dijo que nos calláramos y disfrutáramos de la película, y eso hicimos...

* * *

La película nos había encantado a los dos, y cuando hablamos al mismo tiempo, la mire a los ojos y todas mis dudas se desvanecieron como si jamas hubieran existido.

Empezamos a acercarnos, mientras aún nos mirábamos a los ojos. Sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho, mientras me veía reflejado en esos dos hermosos zafiros que Cloe tiene en los ojos.

Cerramos los ojos lentamente y, cuando nos besamos, se detuvo el mundo.

No existía nada más que nosotros dos. Mi corazón, que se había detenido un instante, latía ahora al compás del suyo, al mismo ritmo.

Nuestras almas eran una sola, ¡jamás sentí algo así! Jamás nadie me hará sentir como Cloe, porque estamos unidos por un vinculo invisible e irrompible.

Cuando separamos nuestros labios, ya sentía que los echaba de menos, ya quería volver a sentirlos sobre los míos.

Nos miramos y nuestros ojos conectaron, un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda. Iba a decir algo, pero entonces el muro de la pantalla se desmorono y un horrible robot tras el. Cloe estaba muy asustada y note como se apretaba contra mí, en busca de protección.

Se asusto mucho mas cuando la figura enmascarada que iba en el interior del robot mostró su rostro...

"**¡LON!**" Fue lo único que dijimos. Entonces, el que se asustó fui yo y, sin poder evitarlo, apreté con mas fuerza a Cloe contra mi pecho.

De nada sirvió mi esfuerzo cuando Lon la arranco de mis brazos. Me golpeó con el brazo del robot, lanzándome al suelo y dejándome totalmente indefenso.

"**¡CLOE!**" Grite su nombre mientras alargaba mi mano hacia ella, impotente, mientras él se la llevaba.

En la distancia pude oír el grito desesperado de Cloe, llamándome.

"**¡ZACK!**" Distinguí, antes de que la compuerta de la fortaleza Zorn se cerrara, como ella también alargaba la mano hacia mí.

Sentí que algo se rompía dentro de mí, haciéndose pedazos. Mi corazón estaba destrozado, porque le habían quitado lo que más quería.

* * *

Ahora estoy aquí, en la colina, mirando la fortaleza. Fenzy y Kiet están detrás de mí, mirándome con una mezcla entre preocupación y tristeza, peor también con expectación. Esperaban mi siguiente movimiento, al fin de al cabo, yo soy su hakuru.

"**Vamos a ir a salvar a Cloe.**" Yo mismo me sorprendo de la seguridad de mis palabras. Fenzy y Kiet asienten, en sus ojos hay ahora decisión, seriedad y confianza en mis palabras.

Si, me duele que él haya arrancado a Cloe de mis brazos, pero la única forme de poder volver a abrazarla es ir a salvarla del monstruo en el que Lon se había convertido. Y yo voy a luchar contra viento y marea para salvarla, nada va a detenerme.

* * *

Como ya he dicho al principio, si me mandan suficientes reviews convertiré este pequeño one-shot en una historia larga. Espero que me haya quedado bien. Porque también es la primera vez que escribo en primera persona. De nuevo, le doy las gracias a **mrshodgins**, sin la cual esta historia no existiría. Espero vuestros reviews.

Un saludo, Violetadelcielo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Negrita: diálogos de los personajes**

_Cursiva: Pensamientos de los personajes_

Bueno, en vista al hecho de que he recibido varios reviews (¡nada menos que ocho!, no esperaba tantos) pidiéndome que continuara con la historia, aquí traigo el siguiente capitulo. Aquí vais a ver que me gusta hacer descripciones de los lugares, porque creo que ayudan al lector a ponerse en situación y en la piel del personaje. Este capitulo lo pensaba subir el jueves, pero no me encontraba bien y la idea de coger el ordenador hacia aumentar mi dolor de cabeza, pido un poco de comprensión. Quiero agradeceros a todos aquellos que me han mandado un review:

Mrshodgins: Tú eres la que mas me ha dado ánimos a través de PM para que continuara la historia, porque querías ser la primera en leerlo. Espero que este capitulo te guste tanto como el primero, porque no me siento aún muy segura en este área. Aún así, espero que te guste ;)))

Soniasc94: Claro que voy a seguir, aunque espero que la tercera temporada. Me encanta que te guste mi historia, porque yo no creo que sea gran cosa (gracias por darme ánimos por PM a ti también).

PrincessXgilex: Gracias por decirme que esta bien, porque a mi no me convence del todo ;)

Thelastassassin: Entonces la historia sigue. Si te gusta, yo me doy por satisfecha (gracias por soportar mis pequeños fallos por PM, que no han sido pocos)

Mari: Me alegra que te guste, espero que este capitulo también te agrade.

: Claro que voy a seguir, estoy feliz porque te agrade. Espero no decepcionarte.

Kungfubijuu100: Tu emoción me hizo sonreír (realmente te gusto mucho). Esto es un ZackXCloe, claro esta. ¡Lon no me cae bien! (es mas, me da muy mal royo).

Gogetass4: Gracias por decirme que esta bien escrito, es la segunda historia que hago (la primera de Desafío champions Sendokai, la otra es de la Leyenda de Korra). Espero que este capitulo te guste también.

* * *

**Me arrancaron de tus brazos (capitulo 2)**

Cloe POV:

¿Qué es lo que había sucedido?

Hace un momento estaba besando a Zack, en lo que era nuestro primer beso. Las sensaciones ,e habían aturdido por completo. Me sentía en una nube de la que no quería bajarme nunca. Zack me completaba, era mi otra mitad. Todo era sencillamente perfecto.

Pero entonces apareció Lon.

Me asuste, me asuste mucho y me acurruque en los brazos de Zack. Él reaccionó apretándome contra su pecho, lo que me hizo sentir un poco mejor. Pero mi alivio se desvaneció tan rápido como había venido cuando note como Zack se tensaba, él también estaba asustado.

Cuando sentí la garra metálica del robot en mi cintura me quede bloqueada un segundo, luego intente soltarme con ayuda de Zack. Pero nuestros intentos fueron vanos.

Lon golpeó a Zack con el brazo metálico del robot, lanzandolo contra el suelo, en el que aterrizó con un golpe seco. Sentí que se me partía el alma.

"**¡CLOE!**" Alargó la mano hacia mí, mientras gritaba mi nombre. Yo hice lo mismo. "¡**ZACK!**" Grite su nombre, mientras alargaba mi mano hacia él, y le mire por última vez, antes de que la compuerta se cerrará.

* * *

Ahora estaba sola, a merced de Lon.

Un robot zorn me había llevado a una celda, que Lon llamó la 'habitación de la futura emperatriz del Multiverso'. Esto es una cárcel, me da igual como lo llame Lon.

No hay ni una sola ventana, y la puerta desapareció detrás de una de las paredes y aún no he podido localizarla.

Me fijo mejor en el cuarto, analizandolo.

La decoración es demasiado recargada para mi gusto. Aunque es toda de mi color favorito, azul.

No había visto nunca tantos tonos de azul diferentes juntos en un lugar tan pequeño. La cama, gigantesca, tiene las sabanas de color azul pastel raso, la colcha es azul marino con dibujos y detalles de burbujas de color azul agua.

Hay un escritorio (azul parduzco) con lapices y material de dibujo. El armario es enorme, de color azul cielo, pero está cerrado con llave y no puedo abrirlo. Entonces me fijo que justo encima de la mesita de noche, de color azul pálido con detalles en azul eléctrico, hay un sobre de color azul. "_¡Por dios! Me gusta el color azul, pero Lon va a conseguir que lo aborrezca. ¡Hasta las paredes y el techo son azules!_" Con tanto azul casi me olvido de el sobre. Voy hasta el y lo abro.

Dentro hay una carta y una llave de cristal de color azul zafiro. Siento un escalofrió cuando leo la carta, en la que dice:

_Mi amada Cloe:_

_Esta es la llave de tu armario. Me he tomado la libertad de conseguir tu nuevo vestuario, es digno de la emperatriz en la que voy a convertirte. Espero que te pongas uno de los vestidos para la cena que doy en tu honor esta noche._

_Atentamente, Lon._

Miro la llave con recelo y luego la carta. No me da mucha confianza, pero también siento mucha curiosidad. ¿Qué habrá en el armario?

Al abrirlo casi me da algo de la impresión. ¡Eran demasiado recargados! ¡Y todos de color azul!

Los miro todos, solo hay vestidos y, a pesar de que todos son azules, ninguno me gusta. Revuelvo el armario de arriba a abajo, pero no encuentro nada que me ayude a escapar. Apoyo mi espalda en la pared y me dejo caer hasta el suelo, no se que hacer.

A mi lado hay un vestido en el que no había reparado. Es el más sencillo de todos, del mismo tono de azul que mi pelo. "_Puedo ir a la cena con este e intentar convencer a Lon de que me deje marchar._" Sonrió ante la idea, pero la rechazo en el acto. "**Lon se ha vuelto loco, no entrará en razón aunque lo intentará durante toda mi vida.**"

Tengo que salir de aquí, encontrar la forma de llegar hasta la salida. Tengo que volver con los demás. Lo que está haciendo Lon no está bien, tenemos que conseguir pararlo.

Tenemos que evitar que destruya el Multiverso.

Y, sobretodo, necesito volver a ver a todos los que quiero para saber que están bien. Si les hubiera pasado algo no me lo perdonaría. Y al que mas quiero ver, el que más necesito saber que esta bien es Zack. Le quiero tanto que, si algo malo le pasara, me moriría por dentro. Espero que este bien y que pronto venga a buscarme.

* * *

Bueno, aquí está el segundo capitulo. Espero que os haya gustado, porque a mi no termina de convencerme y me tiene algo preocupada.

Espero vuestros reviews, decirme que os ha parecido o si lo he hecho fatal y no quereis volver a saber nada de mí.

Un saludo, Violetadelcielo


	3. Chapter 3

**Negrita: diálogos de los personajes**

_Cursiva: Pensamientos de los personajes_

¡HOLA! Se que hace mucho que tenia que actualizar, pero este capitulo no terminaba de convencerme y lo he estado arreglando un poco (pero sigue sin convencerme del todo). En fin, los reviews los contesto abajo porque así no os entretengo mas :)

Aquí esta el capitulo (espero que os guste)

* * *

**Plan para salvar a Cloe (capitulo 3)**

Zack POV:

No me encuentro muy seguro de esto, pero voy a hacerlo. "**Chicos**" Fenzy y Kiet me miran, esperando mis ordenes. "**Para salvar a Cloe necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir.**" Me callo un momento, para que analicen bien mis palabras. "**Vamos a ir a ver a Tämpo, y después reuniremos un pequeño ejercito para rescatar a Cloe.**" "**¿Y de donde sacaremos un ejercito? Estamos solos.**" Kiet se ve muy alterado, pero se equivoca en algo. "**No Kiet, no estamos solos.**"

* * *

Dimensión Lul 1 hora mas tarde

Zack POV:

Habíamos tardado un poco en encontrar a Tämpo y a los demás, pero ahora ya estaban enterados de todo. Se había producido un alboroto general: Kento se altero al enterarse del retorno de los Zorns, sigue siendo una herida que aún tiene abierta; Lalith casi se desmaya al enterarse de que Cloe había sido secuestrada, están muy unidas; Lula no paraba de dar vueltas y gritar, pero como solo Tämpo la entiende no sabíamos que decía; y Tämpo se quedó momentáneamente en estado de sock, la noticia del regreso de Lon como el gran Zorn le había caído como un balde de agua helada.

Ahora estaban mas calmados, pero seguían igual de confusos. El primero en hablar fue Tämpo. "**¿¡Como es posible que Lon haya vuelto y sea el gran Zorn!?****Se quedó atrapado en el ****pasado, ¡****ningún**** humano es capaz de sobrevivir m****illones de años!**" Estaba alterado, no le culpo. A mi también me pareció muy extraño. "**No lo se, Tämpo. Pero creo que tiene que ver con el casco que llevaba puesto.**" Kento se pasó la mano por la barbilla antes de exponer su teoría. "**Puede que se deba a que Chronam Yat le hizo algo al casco para evitar que su propietario muera o envejezca.**" "**Es una buena ****hipótesis****, Kent****o.**" Lalith hizo una pequeña pausa, antes de continuar. "**Pero, ¿por qué se llevó a Cloe?**" "**E****se loco esta obsesionado con ella.**" Kiet parecía abatido cuando respondió. Lalith bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, ella no estaba mucho mejor.

Noto que Lula me esta dando golpes en el brazo, me pregunto que quiere. "**¿Qué pasa, Lula?**" Ella simplemente señala algo, bueno, más bien, a alguien. Fenzy estaba sentada bajo uno de los arboles cercanos al lago. "__Ahora que lo pienso, Fenzy no ha dicho nada desde que la ____encontré____ con Kiet en la colina. Esto es muy raro, sera mejor que hable con ella.__"

Cuando me acerco, noto enseguida que tiene la mirada perdida. "**Fenzy.**" Pronuncio su nombre, pero ella no reacciona. "**Fenzy, ¿estas bien?**" Lo intento de nuevo, y esta vez reaccionó. "**¿Eeeh? Si, estoy bien.**" Su voz suena triste y apagada. "__Esta claro que no esta bien.__" Me fijo mejor en ella, tiene los ojos brillantes y húmedos, como si fuera a llorar. Es comprensible, Cloe es su mejor amiga. "**¡Anímate! Vamos a rescatar a Cloe, no lo dudes.**" "**¿Y cómo se supone vamos a hacerlo?**" Su voz se quebró y cerró los ojos con fuerza para aguantar las lagrimas. Fenzy no suele mostrar sus sentimientos, pero esta claro que esta destrozada por dentro. "**Vamos a conseguirlo. Tengo un plan.**" Hago una pausa, mientras los demás se acercan. Fenzy, Kiet y los demás me miran expectantes.

"**Bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Cada uno de nosotros va a ir a la dimensión que cada uno ayudó durante la primera invasión Zorn, yo creo que no pondran reparos en ayudarnos. Cuando lo hayamos hecho, iniciaremos la segunda parte del plan. Nos dividiremos en dos grupos, uno mayor que el otro. Mientras el primer grupo ataca la fortaleza Zorn en una emboscada, el otro grupo se colará sin ser visto para rescatar a Cloe y destruir la fortaleza desde dentro. ¿Qué os parece?**" Todos parecieron meditarlo un segundo, pero al final asintieron y sonrieron. Mi plan les parecía bien.

"**Bien. Entonces pongámonos en marcha, no hay tiempo que perder.**" Kiet ayudó a Fenzy a levantarse y nos dirigimos hacia el portal. "__Tranquila, Cloe. Te salvare, aunque me cueste la vida.__"

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capitulo, aunque a mí no me convence del todo. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero estuve bloqueada y me fui de vacaciones a París, donde recupere la inspiración.

Ahora contesto a los reviews:

Mrshodgins: Siento que hayas tenido que esperar tanto, pero como ya te dije, este capi no me convencía y lo estuve arreglando. Espero que no te haya decepcionado ;)

Soniasc94: Gracias por decir que mi historia esta genial, y espero que no te enfades por la espera. Espero que este capi te haya gustado, aunque es un poco (bastante) corto :)

: Me alegro que te guste mi forma de describir los espacios, porque es una de las pocas cosas que se que se me dan bien (no se si escribir esta entre ellas, ciertamente). Siento mucho el retraso, y espero que este capi te haya gustado también :)

PrincessXgilex: Gracias por decir que te encanta mi historia, en tu review note que te ha entusiasmado. Se que el capitulo anterior no era muy largo, pero es que era bastante denso. Siempre pongo párrafos muy extensos y lo termino concentrando todo, es una manía que aun intento quitarme. Este capitulo tampoco es muy largo, pero espero que te haya gustado y me dejes mas reviews :)

Guest1: Gracias por decirme que mi historia es perfecta, aunque yo creo que dista bastante de serlo. De todos modos, espero que el tercer capitulo no te haya decepcionado ;)

AlbaBlue: Siento que hayas tenido que esperar, te pido disculpas. Es cierto que el capitulo dos no era muy emocionante, pero espero que este te haya gustado mas :) (Y por cierto, me alegra que te guste mi otra historia, porque es un poco loca XD)

Mari: Tus reviews (porque me escribiste varios) me pedían que continuara la historia, y así lo he hecho. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, aunque sea corto :)

LittleFan: No quiero resultar borde, pero si quiero ser clara. No voy a subir una historia o capitulo al día por tres razones: la primera es que cero que así se pierde la emoción; la segunda es que supone someter a estrés al escritor, lo cual no ayuda a escribir, y la calidad literaria de mis historia no seria la misma, porque yo dedico varios días a escribir un capitulo, si hiciera uno al día la calidad bajaría, y yo no quiero eso; y la tercera razón es mas bien personal, yo escribo porque quiero hacerlo, porque es algo con lo que disfruto, si subiera una historia al día dejaría de ser algo agradable para mi, porque sería como un trabajo, una obligación. Espero que no te hayas ofendido, pero si tu fueras escritora, entenderías de lo que hablo.

Gogetass4: Gracias por decir que escribo bien, porque aun soy un poco novata y esta es solo mi segunda historia. Espero que no te hayas muerto esperando XD, porque lo cierto es que he tardado un poco. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo :)

Guest2: Me alegra que mi historia te guste, y espero que también te haya gustado este capitulo :)

Pido disculpas por el retraso, pero ya ha pasado. Actualizare cuando pueda, e intentare no retrasarme tanto. Espero que no os hayáis enfadado.

Porfa, mandarme reviews. Son una inspiración para mi y me animan mucho ;)

Atentamente, Violetadelcielo.


End file.
